Can You See This From Heaven, Mom?
by Wherever Girl
Summary: It's Mother's Day three months after her graduation, and Haruhi's spirits begin to plummet. Will she be in her depression for long? Oneshot.


Hi, everyone! Well, it's Mother's Day, and I decided to write a one-shot about it, starring the Ouran High School Host Club!

…This is my first Ouran fic. I apologize if anyone is ooc, or if I spelled anyone's name wrong :p

Disclaimer: I don't own the Host Club, otherwise I'd be in debt with Kyoua (something we all should avoid).

0o0o0o0o0

Haruhi Fujioka looked up at the smoke that billowed out of the building. This was where everyone who died were sent to be cremated… including her mother. She stood in the same spot she did with her father almost 11 years ago…

"_Does this mean I won't get to see mommy anymore?" the young girl asked as she gripped her father's hand, tears running down her face._

Sighing, she began to walk away from the building. _Dad will be home soon. I'd better run to the grocery store and find something for dinner. _she thought to herself, thinking how late the afternoon was getting. Actually, she was thinking of anything to get her mind off today- what college she was going to go to, what kind of studies she would choose, all the friends she had made…

Including the Host Club.

It had been a year since she and the last of the hosts had graduated. Honey and Mori were the first to go- being the oldest ones- after Haruhi's first year at Ouran. Many of their clients wept during their absence, and Haruhi never gave much thought to how the club would be affected once all of its members had graduated, until two of her friends had left.

_I wonder if Tamaki will allow anyone else to join whenever a member leaves. _she had asked herself after Honey and Mori's graduation, and even brought it up to him. "We may welcome new members, Haruhi, but not to fill in any voids." Her senpai replied. "When a part of our family is gone, we do not replace them."

_We never did invite anyone to join, though. _Haruhi thought to herself now, but never understood why.

It had been a year since she had graduated from Ouran with the Hitachin Twins, them being the last hosts to leave. But during that last year, once Tamaki and Kyoya were gone, the club seemed so… empty. She became worried that the twins would close themselves back into their own little world, where it was only the two of them, but thankfully that never happened. They entertained all their clients like they had done in the past, yet it didn't feel the same without the others around.

At the end of their final year, they closed the Host Club.

_It's so sad, Mom. _Haruhi thought. _When I first joined the Host Club- well, 'forced' to join, you could put it- I wanted to get out of there as soon as I could. …But after the Ouran Fair, when I finally managed to pay off my debt… I didn't want to leave. I didn't realize it until we almost lost Tamaki. Kaoru said it was like a carriage placed under a spell, like in Cinderella… but rather than changing into a pumpkin at midnight, it didn't change until everyone was gone. …Like we were a family that none of us wanted to lose. …It's been three months since any of us talked to each other._

She reached the store then, standing in front of the door and realizing that she had been wincing. Why? Did she miss her friends that much? …No. She missed her 'family'- one she thought she would never have (in a million years). Ever since her mother had died, she had become more independent, looking out for only her father and herself. After that one stormy night, however, Tamaki proved to her that- whether she liked it or not- her friends would always be there for her.

Now that they were separated, she felt as if she had lost her mother again, beginning to feel… alone.

She shook her head of her thoughts, deciding to concentrate on going shopping and finding something for dinner. That's when she had realized one very important thing: she left her purse at home. _Damn it. _was the first thing that popped into her mind. Turning around, she began heading toward her apartment.

As she walked, she passed by a young woman walking with her five-year-old son, and a shop that was having a 'Mother's Day' sale today. Haruhi picked up her pace. _Why do I have to go through this every year? _she thought bitterly, forcing herself to hold back a tear.

Finally, she reached her apartment, standing in front of the door, panting. To others, Mother's Day was a day where everyone focused on their moms- buying them gifts, taking them out to dinner, doing something special for them to show their appreciation… But to Haruhi, it was only a sad reminder of what she had lost.

Taking a deep breath and gathering herself back together, she opened the door.

Not even two steps into her apartment, she was tackled in a hug. "Haru-chan! You're here! You're finally here!" a familiar voice exclaimed.

Haruhi looked down at the cuddly, cute, blonde-haired, wide-eyed face of her hug-attacker. "H-Honey?" she gasped, then looked into the room to see that her friend wasn't alone. Sitting on the floor around the small table were the rest of the hosts. "Wha…? What are you guys doing here?"

"We decided to drop by for a visit!" The Hitachin twins replied, simultaneously.

"It's been a while since we've seen each other, so we came to the conclusion that it was time for a little get-together," Kaoru said.

"And since school's out for the semester, we decided to gather at the one place we all love to come: your house!" Hikaru added.

Haruhi's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. _Ah, great… _she thought.

"I didn't realize how long we've been separated until now," Tamaki said, his eyes bubbling as he stood in front of Haruhi, putting his hands on her shoulders. "I can't believe how tall you've gotten! My little girl is growing up so fast!"

"It's been a while," Mori said stoically, while Honey eagerly nodded in agreement.

_He still calls me his daughter… wonderful. _Haruhi thought, sarcastically. "So, why didn't you guys just call, other than inviting yourselves?" she asked, trying to keep an even tone- like she had to do back in school.

"We didn't exactly invite ourselves," Kyoya said, pushing his glasses up when they slipped a bit. "It was your father's idea for us to pay a visit and catch up with one another, actually."

"My dad's idea?" _Why would he call everyone here? _she wondered… then recalled yesterday.

_~Yesterday…~_

"_Haruhi, are you alright? You didn't eat dinner," her father said._

"_I'm fine, Dad. I just had a big lunch today," she lied, walking toward her room._

"_Haruhi… you know you can't lie to me," he walked over, pulling her close. "Tomorrow is that day again, and I know it."_

_She only sighed. "I guess it is… Look, Dad, it's no big deal. I've gotten through this before, and I can handle it."_

_He sighed next, heavier. "I just hate to see you so depressed… I wish there was something I could do,"_

"_Don't worry about it… I'll be fine. I always have been," hugging her father tight, she walked into her room, lying down on her bed._

_~Present…~_

_Damn it, dad… _Haruhi thought. "Well, guys, I'm glad you went through the trouble to stop by, but I-" she began to say.

"What's wrong?" Honey asked, looking up at her, concerned.

"Huh? Nothing's wrong. Why do you ask?"

"Your eyes are puffy. Have you been crying?"

"WHAT?" Tamaki shrieked, running over and holding Haruhi, looking her in the eyes. "Did someone make you cry? Who did it? _What kind of monster would dare make my little Haruhi cry?"_

"Knock it off, Senpai, no one made me cry!" Haruhi snapped, shoving Tamaki away. "It's probably just my allergies, or something."

"Highly unlikely. Your medical records show that you aren't allergic to anything, and that the spring season doesn't affect your sinuses." Kyoya replied, tapping at his laptop.

_Does he always have to keep a record on everything? _Haruhi thought, bitterly. _And where the heck did he pull out the laptop?_

"If there's something wrong, Haruhi…" Hikaru began.

"We'd like to help," Kaoru finished.

Haruhi looked around at all of her friends, seeing all their eyes watching her… taking note that not much had changed about them since graduation. _They won't leave unless I tell them. _she told herself, then took a deep breath. "Fine… it's just… it's Mother's Day." she finally said.

She didn't have to say anything more. All the hosts knew about her mother's decease, and no one pressured her into going into detail. The twins looked at her with a little sympathy. _This explains why she only missed one day of school each year, _Hikaru thought.

_No wonder she always seemed depressed around this time of year. _Kaoru thought as well.

"Oh, Haruhi… we're so sorry," Tamaki gasped, putting his arm around her. "If you want, we could leave you in peace."

_Finally, he has a bright idea. _Haruhi thought… but disagreed with herself. Seeing her friends again after all this time, she realized how much she had missed them, and how much she wanted to spend as much time as she could with them… especially today.

"Nah, it's alright," Haruhi replied, smiling. "You guys are right, it's been a while, and I'd like to hear what you guys have been up to since we all graduated."

"YAY!" Tamaki, Honey, and the twins exclaimed, leaping into the air. Kyoya just gave a small grin while Mori gave an unnoticable smirk.

Sitting around the table while Honey brought out cake- like he would always do- the Host Club began their family reunion.

For the first time in years, Haruhi actually enjoyed Mother's Day. _Happy mother's day, Mom. _she thought, glancing at a photo of her mother. _I hope you like our new family._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Cheesy… I know. :p I hope you liked it, anyway.

Please review. This is my first Ouran fic, so please be gentle.


End file.
